Oliver & Felicity 6 Months in Nanda Parbat
by renros4
Summary: Follow up to Oliver & Felicity Lovers at Last. Oliver and Felicity find themselves held captive in Nanda Parbat with a lot of time alone together.


Follow up to Oliver and Felicity Lovers at Last. Still a bit of a work in progress but I wanted to get it out before the next Arrow aired. Reviews are much appreciated. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own these awesome characters.

Felicity was at her desk facing Roy and Laurel. The three of them had been trying to decide the evening plan without Oliver and Diggle. Truthfully Felicity was trying to do anything she could to avoid thinking about Oliver and Diggle never returning. Suddenly there was a crash from above followed by a flash of light and the arrival of a small army of assassins. Roy was immediately hit with a dart to the neck and dropped quickly to the floor. Laurel managed to back kick one of the assassins right before another smacked his elbow into her face and she dropped as well. The last thing Felicity saw before two assassins grabbed her from behind, while a third jabbed a needle into her arm, and a fourth dropped a black hood over her head, was an unconscious Diggle being dumped unceremoniously onto the floor. Where was Oliver? What she had failed to see was an arrow from the last assassin with its attached parchment roll launched into the top of her desk.

Felicity woke with a slightly stiff arm and a slightly more throbbing head. She was on a cushioned couch in a lantern lit room. "Good, you're awake" came a stern woman's voice. Felicity's disorientation faded quickly. She sat up and tried to get her eyes to focus. A woman of approximately seventy years stood before her in what Felicity could only describe as an old fashioned nurse's outfit. Despite her age, Felicity had no doubt of the women's strength. She was tall and had a commanding presence and a face which matched her voice. Felicity's first thought was that no child in their right mind would disobey this woman. "Come" she said. Not seeing much purpose in arguing and guessing where she was, Felicity followed.

The woman led Felicity down several lantern lit corridors. They arrived in a large cavernous room with a submerged stone soaking tub. "Disrobe" commanded the woman and when Felicity hesitated, "or I can do it for you." Felicity felt the redness filling her cheeks but began to remove her clothes as instructed. She tried to keep her clothes in front of her body but as she finished the woman pulled them from her hands. Felicity held her arms around her torso trying to conceal what she could. "Get in" said the woman. Not knowing what else to do, Felicity went to the tub. The water was warm and strangely seemed 'thicker' than normal. She sat on one of the benches and felt a strange sensation of health and well being despite her current situation. "Submerge" came the woman's commanding voice breaking her tranquil thoughts "Or again I can do it for you". Felicity dunked her head.

The woman let her soak for a few moments and then greeted her at the other end of the tub with a thick robe. Felicity was grateful to be covered again. "Come" said the woman. "Where are we going?" It was the first question Felicity had dared to ask. "You'll see." OK so not much point in asking questions apparently. They went down several more corridors. They came into a smaller room with a mirror, vanity and seat. A younger Chinese woman was there. She was instructed to sit and the Chinese woman began to dry and fix her hair with braids, curls, and a few sprigs of sweet smelling flowers. When she was done, she brought out a three quarter length gown which Felicity was saddened to see was sheer. "You won't be needing that robe anymore" said the older woman. Once Felicity had put on the gown the older woman led her down still more hallways until they came into a room with finely adored walls and an even more finely adored large bed. "It should just be a few moments now" said the woman.

Oliver followed Ra's al Ghul down a series of corridors and into a large room complete with a large stone tub and flowing water. Ra's was explaining the waters sacred healing abilities that had enabled his longevity. Oliver was interested but cautious. He turned to Oliver "remove your clothes and get in." "I'm good." "It's not a request." Oliver shrugged and stripped. The water was amazing. Within seconds of the water lapping at his bare flesh the still painful scar Ra's had given him months ago soothed. The sensation was at once comforting and unsettling. The Demon Head stood by quietly as Oliver soaked. After a few moments he spoke "That will do." Oliver pulled himself from the tub grabbing a dark towel from a large basket nearby. He dried himself and was about to wrap the towel around his waist when Ra's said "You won't be needing that." "Come." He followed Ra's down another series of faintly lit hallways, well aware of the entourage of assassins following them. He supposed that he should have cared that he was naked, but hey after all, he was still Oliver Queen.

They entered another room and Oliver was stunned to see… "Felicity!?" he exclaimed unable to mask the combination of joy and utter fear in his voice. What was she doing here? The sick bastard. As he tried to lunge for her the assassins swarmed around him. Felicity was forced back onto the bed onto a mountain of pillows. Her arms were bound over her head with padded restraints with gold chains. Oliver was forced to his knees onto the foot of the bed with his hands held fast behind his back and his face pushed to the mattress. His right ankle was locked into the same style restraint as Felicity's wrists. He strained his neck as best as he could trying to make sure his love was ok. "I will not rape her" he growled. Felicity could have sworn she saw Ra's al Ghul smirk. He moved forward and cupped her chin in his big hand. She tried not to cringe. He spoke to Oliver as he looked at Felicity. "Are you trying to deny that you want nothing more than to be in each other's arms? Your bodies are literally crying out to each other. You are each the breath of the other." He moved to the end of the bed and stood behind the still held down Oliver. He reached down between Oliver's legs, cupped him, stroked his shaft and then promptly smacked his ass. Oliver felt like he had just been given the equivalent of an 'atta boy' from none other than Ra's al Ghul. "This is gift. Enjoy each other." And with that Ra's and everyone else departed bolting the door behind them and leaving Oliver and Felicity chained to the bed.

Oliver scrambled up to Felicity. Fortunately the chain binding his leg was long enough to give him space to move. Felicity instinctively spread her legs welcoming Oliver to her. He gently wrapped his hands around her face. "Are you ok?" He asked with concern. "Yes" she replied. "You're alive." He paused "You know you look very fetching in this." Despite his concern he hadn't failed to notice her pert nipples and dark pink areoles over shapely breasts and how the gossamer fabric of the sheer gown flowed over her slender but curvy form. "I feel like the entire population of Nanda Parbat has seen me naked." Oliver picked his head up suddenly. "Has anyone touched you?" "No" she shook her head. "Do you know if the team is ok?" She described what little she had seen before her abduction. Oliver assessed "I think they just knocked everyone out. So hopefully they are all ok. So they brought Diggle back?" "Unless I was seeing things" she replied. "Good, I've been worried about him and they are not exactly forthcoming with information around here." "Tell me about" she agreed. "We'll have to have a conversation with the tour director" she joked. Felicity wrapped her lower legs over Oliver's calves. "You know I know this is exactly what he wants" she said. "Does it matter that it's also what we want" he replied as he kissed her deeply. Felicity hungrily returned his kisses feeling her whole body warm to Oliver's touch and also noted his quick arousal. Suddenly she stopped and pulled back from him the little bit that she could given her restraints. "Oliver" she inhaled sharply "We don't have any protection." "I'm sure that is actually part of his plan. I know I should care but I really don't. If you do I will attempt to control myself but it's not going to be easy." "I guess ok. I can't fathom not having you right now." Felicity was also thinking that there would be worse things than getting pregnant with Oliver's baby despite the fact that they were both currently being held captive.

Oliver stroked his hands down her bound arms trying to not enjoy the sight of her at his mercy too much. Felicity moaned softly at his touch and arched her body up against his. He pulled the skirt of her gown up to her waist. He stroked her gently at first feeling the sparse soft hairs between her legs, then became more insistent with his touch. "Please, I want you inside me" she begged. Oliver positioned himself over her and in one smooth motion slid himself home. She cried out as he entered her from pleasure and relief. Oliver continued to rain small kisses down her neck and shoulders as his hips pumped into her rhythmically. After several waves of pleasure had washed over both of them they climaxed together. They lay together still joined as one.

Felicity had fallen asleep while Oliver merely dosed, still on too high of an alert for actual sleep. He opened his eyes to young boy of no more than nine holding out a silver tray with a gold key. Oliver reached out for the key and the boy retreated. Smart he thought to send a child that Oliver would have been unwilling to attack. He took the key and undid both of their restraints. Felicity moaned sleepily and wrapped her arms around Oliver's torso. "I kind of like being your prisoner" she whispered "I just don't like being his."

After they rested for awhile Oliver suggested that they investigate their surroundings. They discovered that they were not confined to only one room. The bedroom led to a hallway with a bathroom, which Felicity made quick use of. They also found a closet with some clothes, Felicity sliding on an aqua and red floral kimono and Oliver a simple pair of loose black pants. The hallway opened into a larger room with large windowed walls overlooking a cliff and the mountain range. It was breathtakingly beautiful and imposing. The room had a round table and comfortable chairs near a bar that was spread with food. Various fruits, nuts, cheeses, some cooked eggs, and carafes of juices had been laid out for them. "Do we have to worry about poison?" Felicity asked. "I don't think he plans on killing us, otherwise he would have already done it" Oliver replied. They both grabbed plates and glasses and ate greedily, playing footsies like high schoolers under the table.

"You know now that we have the key, I was thinking" said Felicity. "Yes" replied Oliver. "I think I'd like a go at being in charge." "So you're up for another round?" he asked. "Aren't you?" "I can be persuaded" Oliver replied. Felicity got up and taking Oliver's hands led him back down the hall, kissing him passionately as they went. When they reached the bed, she deepened her kiss, pushing him back onto the bed. Oliver allowed her to lock his wrists into the restraints above his head. "Comfortable?" she asked. "Fine" he said. "OK I'll be back" and with that she hopped off the bed and headed for the door.

Oliver lay on the bed wondering what his little vixen was up to. Anytime he had been with a women like this before the ties had been flimsy at best or cheap store bought cuffs. These were league restraints. He was fairly certain he wasn't going anywhere without Felicity's permission. The thought of course excited him but also made him nervous considering their current circumstances. He didn't like the thought of being unable to protect her if their little game was interrupted.

Felicity returned with a plate of sliced strawberries, kiwi, and melon. "Still hungry?" he asked with a smile. "You have no idea" she replied with a grin. She pulled off his pants and artfully arranged the fruit over the more tantalizing parts of his body. Felicity then began to lick, nibble, and tease Oliver all over. She periodically moved up to his mouth, feeding him pieces of fruit with her lips. When she moved to paying particular attention to his penis Oliver thought that he would lose his mind. "God Felicity" he moaned. Satisfied that he was more than ready, Felicity pulled her kimono aside, settled herself over him and slid herself down. Oliver inhaled sharply. Felicity quickly settled into a rhythm and it didn't take long until they were crying out together. Coming down from her orgasm, Felicity dropped to Oliver's chest, pleased with herself as Oliver was catching his breath.

Roy was the first to recover, likely owing to the Mirakuru. He sat up slowly. Seeing Laurel hurt on the floor, he sprang into action. Laurel's right eye was badly bruised and she had a trickle of dried blood coming from her nose. He tried to rouse her. He saw John lying a few feet away, but where was Felicity and where was Oliver? "Diggle" he yelled. Diggle stirred, moaned, and tried to sit up. "Roy?" "Yeah glad you're back man. I need help. Laurel's hurt." Diggle sat up as Laurel moaned. "Laurel, are you ok?" "God my head, what the hell happened?" Diggle looked her over, looking at her pupils, and trying to check reflexes. "I think you might have a concussion. I'm taking you to the hospital." "What are we going to tell people?" Roy asked. "That's easy" Laurel replied. "Obviously I fell off the wagon and fell down the stairs." "Where's Oliver? And where is Felicity?" Roy asked. "I haven't seen Oliver in days and obviously haven't been told anything. And you'd know better than I would where Felicity is. Was she here?" "She was." Roy went to the arrow lodged in Felicity's desk and unrolled the parchment. He read "If you wish your friends health, you will not pursue this. All will be revealed in time." "It's got the league's crest and Ra's al Ghul's personal seal at the bottom" Roy said. "What do we do?" "We wait" answered Diggle. "I'm taking Laurel to the hospital."

Felicity slowly rose up off of Oliver's chest gazing at her still bound lover. His eyes were half closed and he had soft smile to his lips. He signed contentedly. She nuzzled back down to him, gently stroking his muscular arms as he had down to her earlier. "So what does the evil head of the league of assassins want with giving us a fun romp in the hay?" she asked. "He wants me to take his place" Oliver replied. "What?! That's crazy!" "I think he's trying to placate me with you." "Is it working?" she asked. "Well, I am definitely placated" he replied. "But can you let me up now?" he asked. "Only if you say please Mistress Felicity." "Please Mistress Felicity" he pleaded with a grin.

Felicity grabbed the key and released her charge. No sooner had she done so than Oliver used his strength and body weight to flip her over, pin her arms, and quickly lock her wrists back into the restraints. She squealed. "My turn" he growled softly at her nipping at her neck. "Hey no fair" she retorted. "On the contrary" he replied. "I think in this case turnabout is definitely fair play." He scooted to the end of the bed, hooking the ankle restraints under the bed legs to shorten them and brought them higher up on the sides of the bed. Felicity playfully kicked at him as he held a leg down at a time and locked her into the restraints so she was spread eagle. Felicity could only wiggle a few inches in either direction on the bed. He positioned himself between her legs and licked her clit in one strong lap. "Do you remember the last time when you begged me stop?" he asked. She shook her head yes. "I'm not stopping ." Felicity quivered with anticipation and a bit of apprehension. True to his word, Oliver didn't stop even when she breathlessly begged him. His tongue and lips licked and sucked her most sensitive parts. His scruff raked her at times which, just as the time before, was stimulating and almost unbearable. "More tongue, less scruff" she instructed. "I thought you liked my scruff" came his muffled reply. "I do, but, oh God Oliver oh God" she screamed. Then she was panting and screaming uncontrollably. Felicity had a passing thought of being thankful the restraints were padded, otherwise she would have probably hurt herself. If she could have pulled away from Oliver she would have but she was stuck fast. All of sudden when she thought her body would explode, any discomfort she was feeling from Oliver's ministrations broke and was replaced with waves of intense pleasure. Her body crashed into orgasm. She was flying and the world had faded blissfully away.

Now it was Felicity's turn to catch her breath. She lay like a limp dishrag, one with the mattress. She didn't even notice Oliver unlocking the restraints.

Oliver awoke suddenly to Ra's al Ghul sitting on the end of the bed. He cursed himself for his lack of vigilance and pulled his body in front of Felicity. "What the hell!" she said glaring at the Demon Head. She and Oliver were both completely naked and the sheets were in a jumble. "Your modesty is wasted with me" Ra's al Ghul replied in his annoyingly even tone. "I trust you two have gotten reacquainted." Felicity sat up behind Oliver, pressing her body and breasts gently against his back feeling his comfort and warmth (and hiding herself from Ra's). "Oliver, it is time for some work. Ms. Smoak, Madeline will take care of all of your needs. There is a lap pool if you would like a swim and a computer is being set up for you. I will send Oliver back to you late this evening." The word computer was almost enough for Felicity to consider that maybe Ra's al Ghul wasn't 100% evil. Almost. Oliver got up following Ra's out of the room. Felicity envied how comfortable he was in his own skin. It took all of her courage but she didn't grab for the sheet when Oliver moved. Ra's looked back at her with an approving glance.

Madeline (Felicity's stern nurse) arrived a few minutes later with a steaming cup of chai, a simple but elegant dark blue cross back tank suit, swim goggles and cap, and a cream terry cloth robe. Felicity was grateful. She sipped the chai on the way to the pool. The pool was amazing. Glass enclosed walls again looked out over the mountain range and the water was a perfect temperature. Felicity alternated between swimming laps and floating lazily in the water until her fingers were pruned. She then took a hot shower and dressed in a simple off white lounge set that Madeline had laid out for her. When she arrived back in the great room, tea sandwiches had been prepared and a computer was waiting for her as promised.

During the next few weeks, Felicity spent her mornings swimming laps in the pool and the afternoons on the computer. She had even been able to email Roy and Diggle. She found out that Laurel had spent two days in the hospital with a concussion. Oliver had been pissed that she had been hurt especially on his account but they were both revealed to hear that she was actually ok. Felicity had also been able to provide some hacking assistance for the team. They were doing their best to continue to help the people of Starling City back home. As far as Felicity could tell there weren't any restrictions on her computer access. However she reasoned that any request for rescue would require multiple seal teams and would result in numerous casualties. So basically as far as she could tell the league wasn't worried about her calling in a Hail Mary.

Madeline had even gotten what could be described as a smidge warmer. Felicity imagined that a smidge was actually a big deal for the woman. Felicity felt that the woman was genuinely growing quite fond of her, a feeling she reciprocated despite the ever present harshness. At one point Felicity commented to Madeline that she seemed well practiced in caring for strong women. To which Madeline replied, "Of course, who do you think took care of Nyssa."

As far as she knew, she was the only one who had been allowed contact with the team. With rare exception, Ra's kept his word returning Oliver to her bed each evening. The nights belonged to Oliver. Of course he was often too exhausted for too much fun, but they could at least languish in each other's arms. Ra's and the league had been working him hard. Felicity hadn't thought it was possible for his muscles to get more taught. He would also frequently return to her with sundry bumps and bruises. Any more serious injuries and Ra's had him immediately immersed in the Lazarus's pit. His scars had actually begun to fade. Felicity still felt more vibrant than she could remember since her one dip. Thinking back, a nasty paper cut that she had had vanished immediately.

Oliver was fighting an inward battle trying to avoid being fully seduced by the league. He had considered his past training and experiences to have shaped him into a formidable opponent. But the league's training methods had been teaching him skills he never even knew existed. He was inwardly energized even if he was outwardly spent on a regular basis. And there was Felicity. The weeks he had spent sharing her bed were like a dream to him. Fortunately, Ra's provided them with fairly frequent full days together. Oliver suspected that it was a combination of rest from the training, combined with a way to placate him, combined with some other ulterior motive. Regardless when he was with her he didn't care. On their days together, everything they needed was provided for by unseen staff, and they were left fully alone. Oliver relished these days even more than his new training.

On one of these days, they had rolled out of bed and headed into the great room to get something to eat. It was a particularly bright morning and the sun was streaming down the side of the mountains as the wind was blowing traces of snow down into the early spring valley. Felicity had bypassed the breakfast tablet to take in the rare beauty. Oliver had other ideas in mind. Coming behind her, he pushed her hands up onto the glass and bent her forward spreading her legs. As usual on days like today neither one of them was wearing very much. Felicity moaned as Oliver slid into her without much preparation. Fortunately with Oliver she never needed much. She arched her back and steadied her hands on the glass trying to guide his thrusts so they just hit her sweet spot. All the while she watched the sun and the snow blowing down the mountain peaks. Felicity wasn't sure if she was more worried about falling or flying. When it was done, Oliver kissed her tenderly and told her he loved her. She never tired of hearing it even though they both now said it often.

Felicity only knew how long they had been in Nanda Parbat from her computer and communications back home. Around the second month of their stay she had noticed that she had missed a period. That was easy to chalk up to the stress of their ordeal. The third month wasn't so easy. She had noticed that the muscles of her arms and legs were more developed from regular laps in the pool. However by the fourth month and despite more regular exercise than she had had in years, her tummy had a distinctive rounded appearance. She was also exhausted despite regular sleep, a regular routine, and good nutritious food. Speaking of which, she kept having weird episodes of being hungry and not hungry all at the same time. She didn't even baulk when Madeline started having her take a purple gelcap every morning after breakfast. If Oliver had noticed, he had yet to say anything.

Oliver watched Felicity's soft regular breaths as she lay sleeping next to him. There were no windows in the bedroom but he could tell from the pale light that had crept down the hall that it was early morning. He softly rested a hand on her slowly expanding stomach not wanting to wake her. He figured today he should probably say something. He just kept hoping Felicity would say something first. He was of course over the moon that Felicity was pregnant with his child. It was just the circumstances. How were they supposed to raise a happy well adjusted child in the bowels of the league of assassins. He still wasn't certain that he and Felicity were safe. What of their child? Still he was fairly certain that this somehow fell into Ra's contrivance. They were both young and virile and had been having a lot of sex with no means of protection. It was bound to happen. By Oliver's calculations, she was approaching six months along. He was contemplating all of this when Ra's strolled into the room accompanied by an entourage of assassins.

Oliver sat up swiftly as Felicity stirred. "Morning" Ra's stated simply "It's time to go home." Traveling clothes were tossed to them as of course they were both naked. Felicity pulled hers on under the sheets as best she could while Oliver true to form simply stood and got dressed. "Oliver you will be sedated" Ra's continued. "Felicity we would prefer not to sedate you given your present condition but you will be restrained." Oliver kissed her on the forehead. "Please don't struggle" he said "I love you and I will see you soon. Just try to relax and pull your thoughts into yourself and try to sleep as much as you can." Oliver stood in front of her as league members slipped earplugs into her ears and bound her arms to her sides with thick cloth restraints. The last thing she saw before an assassin dropped the familiar black hood over her head was Oliver willingly holding out his arm for the sedative.

Despite her reduced senses, Felicity was aware of being carried on a stretcher over fairly rough terrain, followed by a helicopter ride. She was then transferred to a jet. No one really spoke to her but she was aware of Madeline's presence. She was grateful it was Madeline and not someone else who helped her to the bathroom twice during the trip and gave her periodic sips of water and a few light snacks under the hood. She assumed that Oliver was there. She tried to follow his advice and did manage to sleep.

When Felicity awoke, she was in her own bed in her apartment and Oliver was lying awake but groggy next to her. "Nice to see you" He said with a smile. "How are you feeling?" She asked. "Bit of a headache but not bad" he replied. "Why don't you go take a shower and get dressed. I have some phone calls to make. I'm going to call Diggle to pick us up." "I'm sure that everyone would like to know that we're ok" she agreed. "Where are we going?" "First I'm making you an appointment for a long overdue prenatal visit." Ok so much for discussing things thought Felicity. She saw no point in arguing but asked "How are you going to get an appointment on such short notice?" "I still have lots of connections" He replied. "Nothing but the best for you and my unborn kid." Ok so I guess he's fine with this Felicity continued in her head. "Then we're going to Verdant so you can run drug tests on yourself and test the prenatal vitamins they've been giving you." "Only if you let me test your blood too" she added. "Not nearly as important but if you must" he stated. "One problem, how am I supposed to test the vitamins?" "First, I smuggled one back in the lining of my quiver, which fortunately came back with us with by bow. Second, they sent us with four more bottles. It also looks like they returned the clothes you were wearing when they took you." "Oh thank God" Felicity responded excitedly. "Those were my favorite shoes!" Oliver laughed. "I've also checked everything for a tracking device. I didn't find anything but I would assume we won't be far from the League's eye regardless." "Why did they let us go?" she asked. "I think so you could have the baby. I don't have a better explanation."

Diggle was happy to see them when he arrived at the apartment a little while later. He took one look at Felicity, exhaled a whistle and said "Congratulations Felicity!" which was quickly followed by "Oliver please tell me it's yours."

The prenatal visit fortunately revealed no known problems. The ultrasound revealed the baby to be a boy. "I been thinking about names" Felicity said to Oliver. "And?" "Well if circumstances were different I think I wouldn't like it but considering where he was conceived I was thinking about Damien, and Robert for a middle name after your Dad." "Damien Robert Queen. I like it. The kid is destined to be a bit of devil regardless." "I've also be worried about Ra's taking the baby" Felicity confessed. "I think that might be too obvious" replied Oliver "although I get your concern." "Is it sick that part of me thinks of that twisted man as somewhat of a step grandfather?" she asked. "Sick but understandable" Oliver replied. "He certainly had a hand in things. I wouldn't be shocked if he is one of the first to congratulate us when little Damian arrives."

Felicity's own lab test results also didn't reveal anything of concern. The prenatal vitamin analysis came back as typical good quality prenatal vitamins with a few eastern herbs mixed in. Felicity couldn't determine any harm from the herbs so she kept taking the pills. "I'll be keeping grandpa Ra's happy" she thought to herself.

Two days after their return to Starling City, Oliver surprised her with a proposal and his mother's ring. Felicity couldn't have been happier, with the possible exception of her ever present worry of Ra's al Ghul's next course of action for them all. She pressed Oliver for a quick but simple ceremony, not wanting her tummy to get any bigger before she had to be in a wedding dress.

The ceremony was beautiful but simple on a hillside overlooking the ocean. For security reasons there was just the minister, John and Layla, Roy and Thea, and Felicity's Mom for guests. Felicity hoped against all hope that she would be allowed to raise her son with her husband in peace. Unfortunately she also knew that she was probably dreaming.


End file.
